Shortlived thoughts
by It's Just That
Summary: [ONESHOT] Writing from the point of view of Harry’s wand during the GOF, when Voldemort rises again... Mild SLASH hints, but take no offense. It ain't fullon slash, so just read it.


**DISCLAIM IT: **_I don't own HP. JK Rowling does and I really, really, dislike those HarryGinny shippers. Yeah, you people out there. Grrr._

Prompt: Write from the point of view of Harry's wand during the GOF, when Voldemort rises again.

Title: Short-lived thoughts

Warnings: My bias, and probably my sarcasm. Watch out for the mild slash. Don't feel the least bit inclined to flame. xx; Mild slash themes, but nothing at all, really. The italics are from GOF, so there.

Pairings: Maybe Cedric+Harry, but not entirely sure. This is, from a wand's point of view. Don't know if it's actually important to anyone.

Summary: His wand thinks. No really.

Rating: K+ to T

**And this is just another exercise at my writing skills… enjoy if you ever read it.**

7777777

My owner grumbles to himself in that way of his, and stomps throughout the hedge maze, keeping me out as if I could protect him from those horrible monsters placed in this puzzle. Of course, knowing that I channel magic, I could protect him. Anything for my owner. I was an extension of his soul, and anyhow, it wasn't as if I could tell him no or something. I can't even tell him if he's acting stupidly chivalrous or foolhardy . You know, I've always wanted to say: "Hey, don't use that spell! Use this one!" or "Hey, watch where you point me!" But really, to be honest, I can't talk. After all, I am just a stick of wood. But then again, no one would ever think that sticks of wood could have minds of their own, huh?

So he trudges forward, taking a left turn, then dazedly taking a right. Progressively, I think he's making good time. There are a lot of things to watch out for when—ouch! He just stuck me through a bramble of greens. I think he scratched my newly polished surface! Oh, you'll get what you deserve in a few seconds, you will! I seethe.

There are familiar yells, and a curse.

"_What the hell d'you think you're doing?!"_

"_Crucio!"_

"_Reducto!_" My owner shuffles in haste, and manages to make a small hole in the green maze. Hahah. Not a big mighty opening is it? Gonna have to squeeze through there to reach that Hufflepuff boy in time. I laugh, but quiet at the urgency in his steps and the worry in his eyes. Does he have a crush on the boy or what? It wasn't like there was anything _really going _to harm someone in this maze. The creatures here were all on a contract. A-duhr. So his worry was moot…Unless of course they had to watch out for each other, in case one goes totally ballistic and tries to murder them here… Oh, a touch of foresight!

Much to my amusement, my owner speeds forward and saves the shocked boy from the one with the thick eyebrows. Huh, queer, is all I think, as they talk briefly about the whole commotion. Apparently, thick brows wasn't a favorite of theirs. Red sparks then fly out of the Hufflepuff boy's wand and his handsome face contorts in vague annoyance at the one on the ground.

My owner's reunion with the tall boy is sort of bittersweet, from their expressions of total relief. Eventually, the Huffelpuff boy goes his own path, but not without hesitating at saying his solemn farewell. I sense he has feelings for my owner, who is as oblivious as the next baby. I shouldn't care about these things though. I'm just a wand.

…But really, who would have thought the upcoming events would change their whole lives?

I observe for the next few minutes as my owner navigates through the maze. He bumps into a sphinx, barely manages to answer the question with his brilliance, and speeds off again, nearing the blasted golden cup thingy that everyone wants so much. If I were them, I'd leave the cup, and leave the whole maze altogether. All of the champions, in my rightful opinion, should have lost. They didn't deserve what was to come up if they touched it.

…Yes, that's right. You all want an explanation. It's a portkey. The blasted thing is a portkey. I laugh to myself as the handsome boy and my owner reach the cup at the same time. Even if my owner just saved the other boy from a (doubtless) very gruesome death, they're _arguing _on which should take the blasted trophy. I feel a full-blown out ridiculous argument will commence.

"_Take it, then," Harry panted to Cedric. "Go on, take it. You're there."_

Again, they argue.

"_Stop being so noble and take it!_"

It was surreal, the next few moments when they both reach a consensus to reach for it at the same time. I wanted to shout, "Hey, don't touch that thing there, you're gonna die!" but I couldn't. I'm so useful sometimes, but most times, I can't even stop my owner from a near-death experience. I'm such a bad wand.

So now, with the handsome boy dead besides my owner, I'm sad.

Sad at the change in events. Sad that if he were alive, he'd be comforting my owner. They'd have been wonderful friends, I could tell. But they can't be anymore. He's dead. And it's all because of a spell that could've been made to save hundreds—no thousands, but twisted into such a grotesque form that it kills instead.

I'm lucky wands like me can't cry.

But I want to.

7777777

_And canon happens._

-Cries-


End file.
